No me ames
by aRiNkAoRy
Summary: Pensamientos de Ciel dedicados a su prometida Lzzy y sentimientos hacia su mayorsomo


_Primer fic mio que ve la luz. _

_Bueno tengo que decir que no odio a Lizzy, solo siento lastima por ella, por lo demás me cae bien, estas lineas fueron escritas pensando lo que siente Ciel hacia su prometida y claro ciertos otros sentimientos hacia su mayordomo jiji._

_Derechos reservados a la gran Yana Toboso-sama, espero que lo disfruten :3_

**No me ames**

* * *

><p>Sé que buscas en mí a alguien que ya no soy, alguien que tiempo atrás murió, cuyos restos son lo que ahora contemplas, restos de ceniza en un cuerpo vacío y sin vida. Tú no lo comprendes, o tal vez tengas una ligera sospecha, sin embargo permaneces ciega ante un hecho evidente, simplemente eres renuente a aceptarlo, porque de hacerlo, tu mente no sería capaz de asimilar la crueldad de la realidad.<p>

Con cada palabra buscas animarme, devolverme una sonrisa que se evaporó hace tiempo, y lo que aparentemente no sabes, es que lo perdido jamás regresará, pero insistes en buscarla, como aquel que busca el final, tan solo una ilusión, un cuento de hadas narrado a los niños y a las personas ingenuas para enfatizar el valor y la recompensa de la persistencia y el trabajo duro.

Sin embargo, lo que buscas no fue totalmente falso, alguna vez sonreí, sonreí acobijado con el velo de la pureza, la inocencia y sobre todo, de a ignorancia, protegido por mis padres del cruel y frio mundo en el que ahora vivo—si es que se le puede llamar "vivir" a esta forma de existencia – aquel ser que solo sabía del mundo a través de lo que veía por mis cristalinos ojos a la edad de nueve años, ojos que fueron mancillados de una forma brutal, destrozándolos, rompiéndolos sin piedad y arrebatándoles la luz que brillaba con sueños e ilusiones, con esperanza en el futuro en apego a un mundo de aparente calma y armonía; ojos que hoy solo son ventana a un alma en decadencia, ahogándose en la desesperación, mientras que me hundo en una oscuridad más profunda que el abismo.

Elizabeth, mi querida prima, mi amiga de la infancia y mi prometida, representas para mí, mi pasado lleno de luz y alegría, risas y abrazos, canciones y juegos que en la actualidad no son más que sombras, tristeza, soledad, risas macabras, canciones fúnebres y juegos, juegos mucho más interesantes en donde la apuesta es la vida y alma propia del jugador, la recompensa será la paz que traerá con ella mi venganza. Aquellas cosas que representas para mí, fue lo que viví y me era natural antes de que sucumbiera a dolor y venganza de mi tragedia en donde solo yo soy el protagonista, personaje principal de una historia escrita con mentiras y sangre cuyo final no será feliz.

Es por ello que…

_**No me mires**_

No me mires de esa forma, no me hagas mentirte, no quiero mentirte, no a ti… mirándome con tus ojos destellantes, anhelando que te corresponda con dulces palabras, una cálida mirada y una gentil sonrisa; empero, ese tipo de acciones y sentimientos no residen más en mí, me son respuestas mecanizadas a estímulos externos que soy incapaz de aceptar del todo. Hace tiempo olvidé cómo sonreír, lo que hago ahora solo es una réplica perfecta de unas de ellas, tan falsa y tan hipócrita como que la vida es color de rosa, sonrisa que se equipara a la del más bello y fino ángel, pero son ese toque especial de oscuridad del que solo son poseedores los demonios, y cómo no hacerlo si aprendí de uno.

_**No me hables**_

No me hables de la felicidad, no me hables del futuro, esas son cosas que no llegaré a presenciar. Hace tiempo dejé de existir, vendí mi alma al mejor postor a cambio de una venganza… y no me arrepiento de ello, solo lamento saber que tú esperas pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo, compartir momentos y escribir una historia juntos… que gran decepción será para ti cuando mi tiempo final llegue y mi existencia en este mundo expire. Rompí nuestro compromiso cuando con mi sangre sellé un pacto, pacto que me llevará a la más desquiciante, desbordante e intoxicante locura que con ella vendrá inevitablemente mi perdición.

_**No me escuches**_

No me escuches, que todo lo que digo son mentiras, aun cuando yo mismo las detesto; mi vida es una mentira, llevo puesta una máscara que muestro ante la sociedad, una máscara manchada de sangre para ocultar mis miedos, mis debilidades y… mi fragilidad. Lo que digo y soy es algo diferente. En cada idea que expreso hay verdades ocultas, mis ojos encierran secretos que en ellos escondí, ocultando mi verdadero ser, un ser el cual no creo que quieras tener el gusto de conocer; demasiado frio, altanero y orgulloso, diseñado para manipular con palabras para mis propios deseos egocéntricos, no confiando a nadie, no aferrándome a nadie. Recorro un oscuro sendero cuyo final no estará bañado en luz, solo una puerta que abrirá a una oscuridad más profunda.

_**No me toques**_

No me toques con tus tiernas y frágiles manos, que con tu toque me ofreces algo que ya no me es permitido. Tus manos parecieran querer sacarme de la oscuridad, salvarme del vacío al que sigo cayendo en picada; a pesar de ello, no me toques, no me toques… no me toques, que con estas manos he decidido mi cumplir mi venganza y en ellas se encuentra la sangre de innumerables personas sin rostro a las que he tenido que "desaparecer" para cumplir mi deseo. No quiero ensuciarte con la sangre que escurre por mis manos e involucrarte en el bajo mundo en donde la frialdad carcome las almas de los que caen en ella…como yo. Aunque quieras, no puedes salvar a alguien que no puede ser salvado, aunque quieras no puedes salvar a alguien… que no quiere ser salvado.

_**No me sigas**_

No me sigas, deja de seguirme, que tu solo persigues a la sombra de lo que alguna vez fui, mi yo de entonces ya no existe y jamás regresará. Tú transitas en el mundo de la luz y yo el de la oscuridad; dos caminos diferentes que jamás han de cruzarse, como el día y la noche, mi noche perpetua en donde la solo la luna brilla… el sol nunca vendrá, el amanecer no llegará y mi agonía no cesará. Para los que hemos negado seguir el camino de aquel ser llamado "Dios" solo podemos esperar con paciencia a que se nos condene al fuego eterno del infierno pues su indulgencia jamás nos será concedida, por eso, no me sigas que desde el principio fue así, es el destino de todos los que nacen dentro de la maldecida familia Phantomhive, no te me acerques o tu vida será corta; morirás como aquel que intentó ayudarme en un esfuerzo de sacarme a la luz… pero la oscuridad fue más fuerte y se lo tragó, apagándose así una luz más y perdiéndome a mí en un profundo vacio.

_**No me ames**_

No me ames, no evoques hacia mi persona ese tipo de sentimientos que yo no podré corresponder. En esta vida, lo que me queda de ella, mi corazón, mente y cuerpo ya no me son propios, no te los puedo entregar puesto que ya fueron dados al único que escuchó mi llamado…y él se apoderó de todo, todo cuanto poseo; le entregué mi impuro corazón a un ángel caído de alas negras que me ha cobijado en ellas, me ha seducido, me ha hechizado y lo único que pueden reflejar ahora mis opacos ojos es un fulgor color carmín que me embriaga y me corrompe reventándome el alma en trozos de placer atrayéndome hacia él.

Pobre, dulce e ingenua Lizzy, esperando por su príncipe azul montado en su blanco corcel… los príncipes hoy en día están sobre escatimados, yo en definitiva no seré el príncipe de tus sueños, no seré el caballero de armadura brillante ni el que combata contra dragones o feroces bestias por una causa justa enarbolando la bandera de la paz e irradiando bondad en mis acciones. Yo soy el perro guardián de su majestad la reina Victoria, yo solo soy un simple conde, conde cuya morada es la nada y su alma esta marchitada, alma que grita en silencio, grito que de mi boca jamás saldrá.

No te hundas conmigo, que mis pecados son solo míos, no te compadezcas de esta pobre existencia, que mi orgullo no busca compasión, si tengo que morir será con la frente en alto, caminando al lado de la muerte hacia el último paramo, cumpliré lo que pacte y para fundir me en la nada con el ave designada, con el cuervo de ojos rojos me marcharé.

Sé libre y vive tu vida sin atarte a lo que queda de mía, corre, Aléjate lo más que puedas mí o acabarás en el fuego cruzado, te lo pido porque te aprecio, pero no lo confundas, yo no correspondo tus sentimientos.

_**No me mires, No me hables, No me escuches, No me toques, No me sigas, no me ames**_… Porque yo ya no puedo más a nadie a amar… Porque mis caricias y besos a ti no puedo destinar… Porque yo ya no me puedo enamorar… Porque nadie más… a nadie más que a él yo he de amar.

* * *

><p>Owari.<p>

By: aRiNkAoRy


End file.
